Talk:The Big Bang Theory/@comment-70.193.131.235-20140316205915
Hello, and thanks for the Laugh's, as your show runs 5 days a week down here in the Atlanta Metro area, and it was a lot of fun watching your show and it's characters devolope as the episodes went along (like Wine, allowed to Breath, properly). My roommate Is a dye hard fan, as well as I, though in similar, yet different (observational) ways. Having Said that = One Night we were sitting together and I sort of Nailed him with a part of the conversation, which he tossed right back at me, with. It became a bit of a Routine, off and on, for the rest of the evening. Basically, I am an EX college radio DJ (city of Pittsburgh then, Atlanta currently) and I would stick him with, each time that he attempted and won by doing so, to Thwart my musical (L.P.s) suggestion and leave the radio (his) on Atlanta's GOD AWFUL Pop Radio station which basically runs on a 45 minute to an hour rotation, every day, all day. It's, THAT MARKETING MOVE AND 'Say Something or Not (both when, where and why I'm not)" Is Enough, to drive a person (me); NUTS, during the time span of One day/ evening, as well. I mean, at that point I couldn't even get him passed the new Mazzy Star release, let alone Black Bannanas, the 3 Howling Hex Releases that I have, Old P.E., BITCH MAGNET, or even Come. And So, I'd stick him I tell ya, I'd stick in this routine (at the kitchen coffee table for like 45 minutes, as if it were a live studio Broadcast. Yes, my obvious thinking, since he has lived down here a lot longer than I, was to then somehow stick him on the Mike (warned, reworked ahead of time, and live here) as Then, I would be behind what airs and What "has really aired enough already, his choices vrs. No Silly Rabbit, You Can't Have It Back. I don't currently have a show, though, where I may be working on it, at any given Time. However, at the Same time As I was sticking him with a little SNL like, yeasty bun, in the back of my mind I was carrying the Semi fact that your Cast, OR = an additional two cast members (in very random cameo) could pull it (our idea, off). I was just wondering if you knew that (a sentence which allows me to remain stupid about it). The reason there is. The reason for that is, if I do get a funky little FM gig down here, He may be invited up, under the pretention that his music musical suggestion's are Welcome, where as the (practiced, though strongly open to his improvisational debate, argument really, style of "Ruffing me Up for a Hint or Hit, of KANSAS), which I will probably short fo an Oneida, Dirty Faces, Dino jr., STREETSWEEP, Polvo, or EVEN, a Titanium Expose, "Tuned, O.k.". So, in current hindsight (of yesterday), I just sat down here to congradulate the whole lot of you on your shows Now Southern Appeal (As I wit Ness Iit) and invite you to write back, if inclined to get a feel for the routine that we "Add Down Pat" about a month ago. I think, if written before hand, thought through, and then just sprung on the independent radio community of Atlanta, between my Rather Heady, or Heavy, Sets, it would leave these Oh So Confused Citizens "At a Loss For Words!" Etc. But the point Is = Thank You. You, any one of you, are welcome in our American living room at Any Given Time. It's Good Wine, in good luck down here ("Now Grin, It's funny") ... Apt 2b, to get, it is edit - Able, skrew and Kane.